NEX: New Era of Xtreme
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: IXW's brand new developmental territory is finally here! Led by Dario Cueto, this fed will showcase the new up-and-coming wrestlers, as well as wrestlers from IXW who haven't been given their big break. However, does Dario have an ulterior motive for running NEX?
1. Introduction

_**I've been considering this for some time now, and I've decided to create a developmental territory for IXW. It's called NEX (New Era of Xtreme), and this is the first chapter.**_

 _ **There will be some current IXW roster members making appearances in NEX, so if anyone who's sent an OC to IXW wants to send one to NEX, please don't send any who are already on the IXW roster.**_

 ** _With that said, let's get to the good part!_**

The lights are out in the arena. Various images are shown on the screen, displaying a masked man walking to the ring in the Lucha Underground temple and throughly annihilating his opponents. The videos end and the screen shows an almost pitch-black room, lit only by a few candles.

 _"International Xtreme Wrestling. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. Well, myself... And my brother Matanza."_ A man says in Spanish, before the screen quickly cuts to the masked man again. When the camera cuts back to the sound of the man's voice, his face is revealed as Lucha Underground owner Dario Cueto!

"As some of you may or may not know... My Temple has been undergoing some improvements, but I just could not stay away from the wrestling industry for long. You see, a man by the name of CM Punk has hired me to run a third branch of IXW - one that will feature the up-and-coming stars of IXW, as well as some who maybe did not get the chance they should have gotten. What will this new 'branch' be called, you might ask? Well..." Dario says in English, then chuckles, before standing up and leaving with Matanza, leaving only a small flyer for what appears to be a professional wrestling event.

 _NEX: New Era of Xtreme_

 **Before I put the application form up here, I want to explain a few details about NEX:**

\- If you've sent an OC to IXW and want to send some to NEX, please don't send the same ones. This is because NEX will also be for the members of IXW's main roster who haven't been used the way they should have been (think NXT in early 2012).

\- There will be 4 championships:

NEX Championship - main championship

NEX Anarchy Championship - secondary championship

NEX Tag Team Championship - tag team championship

NEX Women's Championship - women's championship

\- NEX PPVs will be branded as NEX Supershows, as they'll feature talent from both NEX and IXW.

 **So, now that's out of the way, here's the app!**

OC App

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname (optional):

Height:

Weight:

Ring Attire:

Entrance/Backstage Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Do they have a connection to Dario Cueto? (Have they been involved with Lucha Underground before)

Entrance Style:

Entrance Theme:

Signatures (5 max):

Finishers (3 max):

Backstory:

Why they decided to join NEX:

Preferred Championship(s):

 **Just in case anyone wants to send in tag teams or stables, here's the tag team app:**

Team Name:

Team Members:

Combined Weight

Team Gimmick:

Team Entrance Style:

Team Entrance Theme:

Have they teamed together before, outside of NEX?

Team Signatures (3 max):

Team Finishers (2 max):

 ** _Applications for new OCs are currently open._**

 ** _If there's anything else you want to know about NEX, send me a PM or a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._**


	2. Roster

_**Here's the roster for NEX. This isn't the full roster (yet), but I'll try and update it whenever someone else is added. It'll contain the names of each OC, along with the names of the authors who sent them.**_

 _ **Also, if an OC's name is written in bold, that means they were sent directly to NEX.**_

 **Men**

TheDarkRyder

 **Mason Strong**

 **Angelo Santos**

VeclocityRaptor

 **Danny Torque**

 **Revan Maverick**

 **Furno Moxley**

 **Ajax**

 **Raptor Reigns**

KiranTheRay

 **Jinx**

 **Jack**

 **Crow**

DarkSoldier41

 **Matt López**

roddypiperfan84

 **Robin Hood**

 **Union Jack Jr.**

TheWayOfTheHawk

 **Trell Thomas**

 **Jay Masters**

sonicmeans speed

 **Chris Wolf**

 **Women**

LadyKatherine29

Katie Striker

Traci Star

VelocityRaptor

 **Skylar Styles**

 **Nyx Rosewood**

KiranTheRay

 **Belle**

 **Luna**

DarkSoldier41

 **Abby Torres**

roddypiperfan84

 **Amazon Alice**

 **Tammy O'Brien**

TheWayOfTheHawk

 **Jazz Conway**

xXxShonxXx

 **Katarina Love**

theDarkRyder

 **Natalia Rodriguez**

 _ **This isn't the full roster, as OC submissions are still open (for now), but only for female OCs. The first show will be up as soon as possible.**_


End file.
